Naruto: Robbed Of Your Own Name
by Wolfpack27
Summary: The Yondaime defeats the nine tails with ought using the Reaper Death Seal. he seals half in a sealing statue and the other half in Naruto. On the day of Naruto's birth ceremony Madara (Obito) steals Naruto and takes him to the Raikage. The Raikage sends Naruto to the lighting temple to train and to return in 12 years.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Robbed of your own name

**AN: READ THIS BEFORE YOU START READING THE STORY. This story has considerable differences from the main story line. I have also adjusted some of the Justu, though it won't make much of a difference. And Naruto isn't called Naruto for most of the story he is called Menma Urushihara. The pairing here is Naruto U and Yugito Ni. Oh and they don't know that Madara is actually Obito.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but like Naruto I do not want my work copied.**

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue:** That night had been dark for the Leaf Village, not only had the Kyuubi attacked but, a masked man claiming to be Madara Uchiha was controlling the Kyuubi, the Yondaime was currently in a hospital bed with medical ninja's surrounding him including Tsunade of the Sannin, he was gravely injure from fighting both Madara and the Kyuubi. He was stable and conscious but very injured, he was racking his brain over what had just happened, he knew that because of this attack the leaf had now become the weakest of the five great nations, there was so much sorrow and death going around, but there was also things to rejoice like his son Naruto's birth, he felt happiness but it didn't last long, his son would now be in danger now that all shinobi knew. He also felt bad for sealing half of the Kyuubi in Naruto, but he believed Naruto could master that power and the sealing statue in the Hokage Mountain could only take half of the Kyuubi. He was also worried about Kushina his wife and how she was recovering after childbirth.

**The Day Of The Cermony**

The Yondaime stood with all the Jounin and Kushina on top of the Hokage Mountain, with Naruto in his hands. The Yondaime had Blonde hair with two Bangs that went down to his chin and ocean blue eyes, he was wearing his Hokage cape and blue shinobi pants and his Jounin vest. Kushina was also wearing her Shinobi gear and had hair tied up (like it was in Road To Ninja). All Jounin and members of the council were standing behind them, the Yondaime placed Naruto on a stone in the direction of the village and they all stood there and made silent prayer for the villages recovery. Everybody was at least three meters away from Naruto, nothing out of the usual happened until out of nowhere a masked man appeared, the Yondaime a long with everyone was about to attack but the masked man put a kunai to the now crying Naruto's throat.

"Take another step and he dies!" Said the masked man. This caused everybody to come to stop, The Yondaime had to restrain his wife from jumping at the man.

"Madara, give me my son back! Your Surrounded" the Yondaime yelled.

"I don't think so, after all I wouldn't have gotten myself into this mess if I didn't have an escape plan. Now someone has payed a pretty price for your son. And he won't be happy if I come back empty handed, so long." Madara said playfully. With that he teleported away taking Naruto with him.

"Naruto! Where are the Anbu!? How did he get here, search the whole village immediately" the Yondaime and Kushina were in tears.

**With Madara**

Madara appeared in the hidden Cloud Village, in the Raikage's office, the Yondaime Raikage was sitting in his chair doing some paper work when Madara appeared.

"Oh, Tobi I see you have kept your end of the deal. I see you have the boy. I presume you gave them no information of you working for me." The Raikage said in a professional voice.

"Yes I have, now I expect you to keep up your part" Madara responded. A pulled out a briefcase from under his desk and opened it showing Madara the money.

"Its all here now give me the boy" A said. Madara handed over Naruto and grabbed the suitcase and teleported out of there.

Naruto was put in care of one of the female Jounin until it was time for him to be taken to the temple, which was about a week later. They made sure he didn't get to use to his caretaker so he wouldn't feel attached. Then Naruto was handed over to the monks of the Lighting Temple, to be trained in the shinobi arts, he was to return to the cloud at the age of 12. His Identity as the Fourth's son was not given, also the Cloud had no idea of the boys name so they named him Menma Urushihara.

**AN: Finished, it's a bit short but I didn't want to make it to detailed since it's a Prologue, so basically Naruto wont know who his parents and will become a Cloud Ninja. And the Leaf is to weak to rescue Naruto which makes the Fourth really mad.**

**Next Chapter: Naruto's Ninja Life Begins**

**LIKE, COMMENT AND DO ALL THOSE COOL STUFF.**

**PEACE OFF.**

**Wolfpack**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: Robbed Of Your Own Name**

**AN: Hey guys, here's chapter two, this should be up at the same as chapter one. I intent to make Yugito and Naruto's relationship progress slowly not like some of the other stories where out of the blue she goes "No Naruto don't die!"**

**And she hardly knows him, I am sure you guys know where I am coming from, now I will try not to make a novel out of my AN, because I am pretty sure you guys don't want to here me talk that much. Oh and for now his name is Menma Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Naruto's Ninja Life Begins**

**12 years after Prolouge**

Menma was sitting on a rock staring down into the lake right in front of him, when he looks at himself he sees a kid with spiky hair and ocean blue eyes, wearing black shinobi pants and a lighting tattoo on his left shoulder. Menma was spaced out, he was thinking about what had happened over the past few days. He spent his whole life in the temple never really knowing what the world was like, sure he knew about the Five Great Nations and the Kage that rule over the Hidden-Villages, but he didn't know the names of each individual Kage, he probably forgot. Menma glanced at his Sensei, he looked and dressed like most monks. He wore orange monk robes and thin sole shoes, his eyebrows and eyelashes were shaved, along with his facial hair. He was very lean with broad shoulders.

"Menma, that's enough resting the Cloud Village is just up ahead, we should get moving" His sensei said.

"Hai, Shikaku Sensei". Naruto got up and started moving he kept a fare distance from his Sensei took avoid any questions, he didn't like been asked stuff he always found it awkward.

******Menma arrives at the Hidden-Cloud**

**Menma's POV**

'There's man wearing a Cloud Headband waiting for us at the gate, well at least it looks like he is waiting for us, because he is starring at Shikaku Sensei, or he could be checking him out which means he is gay, nah that's impossible Sensei is kinda ugly like all monks. If I said that I would be dead so its good I am only thinking'

"Monk Shikaku, it seems you have brought the boy" The Cloud Ninja said

"Yes I have a message from our head monk" Shikaku replied. He handed the Ninja the scroll he read it and then rechecked so there would be no misunderstanding.

"Well this seems right, come with me" the man said.  
>'He is leading us into a big building probably the Raikage office, on a more appealing note looks at all the restaurants, man they even have Ramen.'<p>

"Menma snap out of it, you better not be thinking about ramen" Shikaku said

"What no sensei I totally wasn't think about ramen I was jus-st ah looking at the Raikage's building" Menma just managed to reply.

"Sure you were, now we are approaching the Raikage's office, from now on you have to be serious no clowning around"

"Hai Sensei! 'this room is kinda weird, to many colours the temple was so dull, well were right outside the Raikage's office, so focus mode on'

I entered the A's office and at first he was impressed when he saw the Raikage, A tall muscle block unbelievable big muscles. I looked to my right and saw four people standing, next to me. One was a guy with a pair of black goggles and he was rapping, well trying to rap, behind him were three smaller people, they look around my age and my height, a dark skinned kid with white hair with a lolly pop in his mouth. Next to him was a girl with blonde absolutely gorgeous, she had two pony tails and was wearing black shinobi pants with a black kimono and of course a Cloud Headband on her forehead. Prettiest girl I have ever seen, well the only other girls I have seen were the daimyo's daughter and they were ugly, and they tried to hit on me because I was the only monk who wasn't bold. Finally next to her was a also a pretty girl with blonde hair, but her hair was short and all even. She is wearing a white vest, which the other two were not, wonder what it means.

"Monk Shikaku, its been twelve years since I saw you and the Gaki, if I remember correctly your name is, ah I cant remember. Tell me what's your name Gaki?" A said rather loudly.

" The names Menma Raikage-Sama" I replied

" Oh yes Menma, I remember now. You are to stay here and become a Cloud Genin, I trust the monks have prepared you for the ninja life, it's a tough one"

"Yes, we monks have done our job". Shikaku said

" Ok let me Introduce the team you will be part of if you past the test, the one with the goggles and the ridiculous rapping is bee, the one with white hair and the lollypop is Omio, the pony tail girl is Yugito and the other one is Samoi." A said.

"Yo, I'm killer bee your team captain see, I like to rap until step on a trap, I'm also the Hachibiiii Jinjurikiiii, yo eighto say hello fool, ya fool." Bee Rapped.

"GOD, HELP ME WHY DID I HAVE BE SEALED IN THIS STUPID RAPPING PERSON" the Hachibi said, bee let the Hachibi be heard by everyone.

"Ey, eighto don't dis the rap. Now Yugito, Samoi and Omio tell Menma your likes, Dislikes and dreams for the futcha. Omio you start first"

"Are you sure Bee sensei, what if I tell him that I like lollypops then he meets a ninja from a neighbouring land, and that ninja absolutely hates lollypops and he wants to kill anyone who likes them so he finds me and kills me."

"Omio! Shutup! Sorry he goes overboard a lot, I couldn't help myself" Yugito shouted and then looked to Bee. Samoi just kept her stern face; not even bothering to look at my face and Yugito did the same. 'What's up with the girls their so cold, well at least to me maybe they know that I am a jinjuriki and they think I am a monster'.

"Ok everybody, I couldn't care less if we give our introductions I just want to see what this Gaki has to give to the squad or we won't except him" Samoi said formally.

"That's right we don't want dead weight" Yugito said. Naruto's sweat dropped,

"Meet us at Training ground 27 yo, Omio will guide you there yo" With that said bee put his hand on Samoi and Yugito's shoulders and Shushin'ed them to the training ground. 'I have already memorised their chakra signatures so I can just track and shushin to them when they stop moving'. I walked over to Omio and put my hand on his shoulder and shushin'ed to Bee, the Raikage and Shikaku followed.

**AN: Finally chapter two done, not much action but their will be next chapter, I'm not used to writing fights out so I will have to re-read and re-write a lot**. **Like, Follow and comment PEACE OUT.**

**Next Chapter: The Genin Test**


	3. Naruto:Robbed Of Your Own Name Chapter 3

**Naruto: Robbed Of Your Own Name**

AN: Hey guys, new chapter finally some action, Naruto is a lot calmer than he is in the Anime or Manga. And he has lighting Affinity annnnd he can turn his lighting chakra black like Darui. Ok Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Genin Test

Omio and I arrived moments after the others, their faces looked surprised at my shushin. "Okay, yo Menma time for the test to begin, now to be fair I won't rap for now, ok we wanna see what you can do so you will spar with both Yugito and Omio. If me and bro think you're good then you're on the team".

" Ah Bee Sensei what if we accidentally kill him and the Lighting Temple comes to kill us then the Fourth Great Shinobi War comes and the Cloud get obliterated."

"Then me and bro will Double-Lariat them, fool ya fool"

"Ahem, before we start may I borrow one of your swords Master Bee" Menma Stuttered

"Yo, of course and forget the formals just call me Bee or Bee Sensei fool, ya fool". 'What is up with the fool, ya fool. Bee tossed Menma one of his Katana's that was Identical to Omio's, red and white design with decent length in the blade. 'Man these blades look so much better than the ones from the temple',

Narrators POV (Don't dis me for this)

Bee nodded to Menma and the other two, "Hajime!" Bee shouted. Menma Channelled Chakra into his blade without adding in any elemental chakra, 'I can't reveal to much right away'. Omio charged at Menma going for an overhead swing while Yugito stayed back and prepared for a Jutsu, 'A Tiger seal must be a Fire style' Naruto thought. Naruto quickly created a shadow clone to deal with Omio. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu" Yugito yelled. Omio jumped out of the way and Naruto threw a kunai to his right and substituted himself with it, getting out of range of the fire Jutsu.

Bee noticed Menma's quick thinking and creativity with the substitution, Menma threw a few kunai to give him some time to think about his next move. 'This area is just flat ground no forest or anything, so I guess it will come down to who has the more powerful Jutsu'. Omio regrouped with Yugito and did some hand sign's which didn't look like Jutsu sign's, Yugito nodded and charged at Menma with a kunai in her hand and she swiped and Menma's chest, he blocked it and tried to knock the kunai away from her but she was too fast, she repeated this three more times then she disappeared and Omio appeared where she using the substitution and was aiming his sword at Menma's head, he blocked this and kicked Omio in the gut with his right foot, then did a back handspring to make some distance. He then started weaving some sign's "Lighting Style: Chain Lighting", Menma charged up lighting and shot it at Omio paralysing him only for Yugito to come in "Fire Style: Mouse Hairball". Menma saw this and prepared his own Jutsu, Water Style: Water wall Menma's Jutsu put out Yugito's. Yugito and Omio charged through the water wall easily because Menma didn't put much chakra into it, but Menma was ready for that "Lighting Style: Lighting chain" the two were paralysed for a second but that all he needed to put a sword to Omio's throat.

"Ok, Menma you win" Yugito said bluntly

"Yo, Menma's the winner, you showed some impressive skill with that lighting style kill, you're on the team now we can let of our steam. That was one quick fight you turned those two to butter without a stutter."

"Bee, you said you weren't gonna rap fool, ya fool! But more importantly you Menma have proved yourself to a very capable ninja worthy of becoming a Cloud Genin." A tossed him a headband from his pocket and Menma tied it around his forehead.

"And before you go I must warn you about the Chuunin Exams coming up next week, they will be held in the Hidden leaf village, you will go with Omio and Yugito since Samui is already Chuunin. Bee will obviously accompany you, oh and Bee try not to mess up their heads with your raps" A said. A and Shikaku shushin'ed away, Omio had just gotten off the ground but Yugito was still struggling because of the electricity running through her. Menma offered her a hand and she accepted "Thanks" she replied. Menma smiled and Yugito blushed, noticing that Yugito was still twitching he put his hand on her shoulder and pulled al of the electricity out of her. "Ah, Thanks again" Yugito said blushing. Omio seemed to be fine for some reason that Menma couldn't really figure out.

"Hey Menma, you need a place to right, Omio and I have a third bedroom in our house?" Yugito asked

"Thanks, wait you guys live together, um are u guys dating?" Menma asked

"WHAT no way, I would never date him" Yugito said blushing.

"Sorry, ah good to know hehe. Sorry about that" Menma blushed. Omio was also blushing at his question, and he nearly choked on his lollypop.

"Oh, and Bee Sensei also lives with us, and he raps in his sleep, so you might not get any sleep for the first few nights".

"Ey, Yugi don't dis the rap" Bee said.

"Anyway Menma, we will take you back to our house" Yugito said. Bee got up and placed his hand on Omio and Yugito and shushin'ed away, while Menma just followed their chakra signatures. When Menma sensed them stop he stopped the Jutsu, when the smoke cleared he could see their house. You could clearly see that it belonged to ninjas, there was plenty of kunai and shuriken stuck in the door.

But if you overlook that its quite cozzie, the walls were all concrete and it looks like they had to patch a whole in the wall. "So Menma this our house, what's your first impression" Yugito asked.

"Ah, it's fitting. What more could a ninja want, I am used to a simple home anyway, oh and by the way what happened to the wall?"

"Well the Raikage was in a hurry so he chose to go right through wall, I will never get him, he always does that whenever he is in a hurry. I feel sorry for the Raikage assistant Mabui, she has to repair a lot of windows". Yugito said

"Well it's getting cold, lets head inside" Yugito said. Menma followed the other inside, the place was kinda simple the lounge room was connected to the kitchen, and there were three bedrooms down the hallway.

"Ah Yugito, there are three bedroom's, so where does bee Sensei sleep."

"He takes the couch, don't know why but he says he can't sleep on a bed"

Menma was directed to his room and started putting his things down he didn't carry much, he had his katana, but he preferred the one bee had.

Naruto's POV

'I am kinda hungry, think I might stop at that ramen shop earlier. I still got the rest of the day and the sun won't set for another couple of hours so I might do some training'. I head out of my room to find Omio looking like he is in hell and Bee writing notes in his book.

"Hey Menma-san" came a voice from behind

"Hey, Yugito-san."

"Ah, you wanna come with us and grab some ramen, were just about to leave"

"Sure that sounds great, I was just thinking of getting something to eat myself"

"Omio, Bee stop squabbling and come. Our stomachs aren't going to feed themselves"

At The Ramen Shop

"Four Miso Ramen's" Bee said

"Coming right up" The Ramen man said.

Bee sat on the far left with Omio next to him, while Menma sat on the far right next to Yugito.

"So Menma-san, tell us about your childhood, we ought to get know you. You are on the same squad as, and you're pretty good for a Genin" Yugito asked

"Well, I was raised in the temple, I never knew my parents. The monks told me they gave me to the cloud to deliver to the temple so I could become a ninja. Apparently they were suffering from some sort of disease and knew they would die. I trained all my life in the temple, so all I have ever done was train, eat and sleep."

"What about you" Menma asked.

"Well, like you I never knew my parents, the Raikage gave me an apartment because I was kicked out of the orphanage. But I entered the academy and became a ninja so life has gotten better".

"I'm sorry, you had it pretty tough"

The ramen arrived and they all started to chow down on the amazing ramen, they all looked felt like they were in heaven. 'Man this tastes good, ramen is food from the gods'. They all finished and Bee, Omio and Yugito went back home, while Menma went back to the training ground.

Naruto's POV

'Well I should get some training done'. I worked on my Taijitsu for a while then I perfected my water wall and then started working on my lighting Jutsu's. I managed to turn my lighting chain into black lighting, and 'I'm working on a Jutsu that will be made of pure chakra, but I don't know how to go about it. Anyway that's enough its getting dark. I went back home and noticing bee rapping in his sleep and the rest of the house quite I went to my room and decided to hit the sack myself.

AN: That's it for now, most of the action will be at the Chuunin exams. And Menma will meet a certain somebody. I want you guys to leave a comment on who you think he will meet.

PEACE OUT -_-

Next Chapter: The Chuunin Exams


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto: Robbed Of Your Own Name**

**AN: Hey guys I just started school again so I won't be uploading that quickly, sorry about that. My math teacher is giving me a lot of homework, and she is super mean I have a personal grudge against her now, but never mind that. This chapter Team Bee will be going on their way to the Chuunin exams and they will be helping with the invasion in later chapters, but the invasion won't start until the finals. I won't be bashing Sasuke much though Menma is stronger than him but quite a bit, he hasn't shown his full powers. Ok enough talking lets get to the story, don't forget to comment on the story.**

**Chapter 4 **

That night was dark, the rain poured against every house. If you were awake you could hear each drop smashing into the roof like someone was firing a gun into your roof, with the land of lighting being a bit moist in environment the raindrops grow bigger and heavier. Most people were fast asleep but those who run the village in the light and in the shadows were still watching. The Raikage was in a meeting with all the other elders and counsellors, he was in deep thought about the previous question he was asked.

**Flashback **

"Lord Raikage, as you know the Chuunin Exams are coming up and they will be showcased in the Leaf, they are also the weakest of the five great nations right now, even though they have the yellow flash as their Hokage. I am sure you know quite a lot about him, you did fight him in the last ninja war. So my lord what I am trying to say is do we accept the Sands request to join them, or do we simply get our genin out of there". Everybody was in thought about the Elders queries.

**Flashback End**

The Raikage thought about the man's question, then slowly he opened his mouth "I know like all of you that the leaf is the weakest of the five great nations due to the Kyuubi attack, but you forget the power of the Hokage Minato, and also you can't forget the third Hokage still lives, though he is old and retired he could take on one of the Sannin and put up a good fight. And I don't know why the sand think we can bring our whole military force into the leaf withought them noticing. This will take a lot of thought, but the benefits will be eliminating The Flash and the Leaf. If we can kill the Hokage it will be by my own hand, I have a policy with Kages death, they must die by another Kage or one of the Sannin. Now I like this idea of destroying the leaf village and with the aid of the Sand and Sound it should be sufficient. But it is an unusual move for the Sand since they are allies with the leaf, now does anybody have and solutions for getting out military force into the Leaf without detection?"

A man nervously raised his hand, he had white hair which was shaped into a low afro which covered his right eye. He was wearing a normal cloud Shinobi gear with a big rectangle sword on his back. "Uh, Lord Raikage this might be dull but I got an idea" the white haired man said. "Go on Darui, out with it" A spoke,

"Well I was thinking, in terms of transporting ourselves there, when we find out when to invade we can use the gigantic summoning scroll to get us to the leaf, but to teleport everyone we will need both Bee and you to summon us and still have enough chakra to fight the Hokage's. I also think you should travel there to watch the exams so you don't arouse suspicion". When Darui ended his speech, the whispers started, the Raikage noticed this and gave them some time to talk about the suggestion. "I think that is an excellent idea, nothing less than I would expect from my right hand, I will get Mabui to help me inform the sand immediately, this meeting is dismissed". Everybody who was normal took the door out but the Raikage knowing he would have to walk all the way around to his office went through the wall instead leaving a hole, and leaving a cringing Darui. That night was frustrating for the Raikage he wasn't use to the mental side of Shinobi work, it was clear for everyone to see A's short patience and monster strength he was even more buff than his father the third Raikage. The third Raikage was considered a god among Kage, A always looked up to him. But when his death came A was distraught so he took the role of Raikage and strove to make his father proud.

The morning came and a light shade of sunlight came over the village. Menma's alarm clock was just about to go of, it ticked slowly and loudly, it was easy for a person to get annoyed by its constant ticking, the noise continued for a minute before it stopped and started ringing. Menma shot up instinctively and turned it off before it could wake someone else up. 'It's morning already! I feel like I just fell asleep, so let's see now I have to have breakfast, do some training and learn a bit more about the ninja system. I might learn something from the others' Menma thought. The Blonde got up and tiptoed to his door and through the corridor withought making any sound, then he was greeted by a familiar sweet voice. "Hey, Menma you're up earlier than I thought, I was just making Porridge for us, I made some for you and I just have to make Omio's now. He normally sleeps in late so I thought I'd make his last" The blonde haired girl said.  
>"Thanks a lot, I'm free can I help you?"<p>

"Sure that'd be great" the blonde girl replied. She led him into the kitchen, Bee was just taking notes in a book on the couch that was near the kitchen. The kitchen was kinda small, it had two benches parallel to each other with the sink between the two benches. The bench closest to the lounge room had three bowls with plates over them, the other bench had a kettle and had two jars, a jar full of cereal and the other flour, next to those was the stove which had only space for two pots. Yugito pulled out some porridge mix and a scroll from a cupboard under the bench. "So this is the Porridge mix and the Milk. The cool thing about the Milk is that it has a cooling Jutsu on it just put your hand on it and release it like you would release a GenJutsu, go on Menma give it a try" the blonde said. Menma put his hand over the bottle it was mildly cold, not to cold and cold enough **"Release". **Now when he felt the bottle it was quite warm, 'it must have been like that before and the Jutsu thing just preserves the milk'

"Nice, now to make the porridge you have to put the mix and milk in at a ratio of 3:1. Oh and the mix already has sugar added" Yugito said with a smile. Menma poured in the mix then the milk perfectly and then he stirred with a spoon Yugito handed him, then he put a plat over it which was also handed to him by Yugito. "Ah, Yugito do you do much cooking yourself, besides breakfast" the ocean eyed boy said.

"As a matter of fact I do, I make chicken stir fry sometimes and curry other times, and my mother taught me how to cook when I was young" she said then paused.

"But now she is gone, sometimes I miss her. The Raikage said that she was a traitor to the village and ran away to some other village, leaving me behind" Yugito continued sadly. The moment was kind of awkward but Menma broke it by placing his hand on her shoulder, "Personally I don't she was evil, there's no way an evil person could raise someone to be as awesome as you" Menma said. At his comment Yugito's face brightened she felt so happy at his remark, she pulled him hug and then she let go to not make it to awkward. "So should we wake up Omio we don't want the porridge to get cold" she said smiling.

Bee was still sitting on the couch he had heard what had happened and was quite shocked at the event that just took place, 'Yugito never shows her soft side to anyone not even me let alone hug someone. And Menma has only been with us for a couple of days, he must be someone, kinda reminds me of the Yellow Flash. When I fought him he was so strong but not a ruthless killing machine, also Menma's hair and eyes remind me of him but those whisker marks make him kinda different. The yellow flash to my knowledge never had any children'. Bee shot his tentacle from his bijuu into Omio room and wrapped it around him before pulling him into the living room. Yugito laughed at Omio who was still asleep and slowly collapsing onto the floor, to finish it of Menma fire a Genin level water style at his face waking him up immediately.

"Ah, what the hell was that for!" Omio half sleepily yelled.

"Nice one Menma.

You! You sleepy head have had your butt in bed for too long, your breakfast is ready and don't you dare go snacking on one of your lollipops til after you eat" Yugito scolded him. Omio thinking it was best not to talk back walked to his seat with a sad puppy expression and sat down. Once everybody had sat down and started eating Menma spoke up "Ah guys, I was hoping you could teach me a bit more about the Leaf since we aaare going there for the Chuunin Exams" Menma said. This time it was Bee that answered "Well, as you probably know the leaf is one the hidden villages of the five great nations. Though as of now it is the weakest of the nations and would be destroyed if it didn't have an alliance with the sand. The head ninja of the village is the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. He is known as the yellow flash and is probably the strongest of the Kage right now, he fought me and my bro in the last year, and we didn't even scare him. His signature move is called the Flying Raijin it's a teleportation technique which teleports you instantly to a location that is marked with your seal. He and the Nidaime Hokage were the only one who could use the Jutsu, if you do it wrong you could come out with your arm attached to your head" Bee said between mouthfuls.

"So if he is so strong why is the Leaf the weakest village" Menma asked.

"Well, the leaf is kinda low on number since the Kyuubi attack" Yugito answered, Menma flinched at the mention of his roommate. After she answered his question they ate in silence each one thinking about their schedule for the day, then the most unexpected thing happened, something came through the door leaving a

hole through where it came. It was the Raikage and he had an inpatient look on his face. "Team Bee pack your stuff you are leaving for the Chuunin exams now, for some reason they have moved the first test to five days from now, it will take you three to get there so you better get a move on". "Hey, bruzza you made another hole in the wool** (I know it's not spelt like that)**, yo, that's not cool it's the second time ya fool, you gotta repair it or we will be left in despair and with emotions like a bear, ready to strike anywhere" Bee rapped.

"WELL THEN USE THOSE EMOTIONS IN THE CHUUNIN EXAMS NOW GET MOVING! Oh and Bee see me in my office when you're done" The Raikage yelled. That left everybody shaking including the house, the repair would have to wait they had to get to the leaf village. They all packed for the trip, Yugito and Omio were we wearing what they normally did, so was Bee but Menma Had a new outfit. It consisted of Dark Black Shinobi pants and a jacket similar to the one the leaf village ninja wear but all black, and a white tiger katana on his back. Bee used a lighting style shushin to get to A's office. While the other explored their way to the main gate to wait for their sensei's arrival. Yugito sat next to Menma and Omio just sat across them. They stared at the ground wondering what the Raikage had to tell Bee.

Meanwhile Bee had popped up in his bro's office, "so bruzza what did you want to tell me" Bee asked.

"Bee, you have a mission an A-ranked one"

"An A-ranked one bro? Don't I need to take those three two the Leaf, or is it in the Leaf?"

"It is in fact in the Leaf I will becoming too, the council has decided to destroy the Leaf" A said.

"The council has what! Do you want to go to war with the sand?!"

"The Sand is the reason we are attacking now, they have sent us a message asking us to help them invade the leaf. Your mission is to summon the cloud Jounin using the summoning scroll"

"But bro, if do that I won't have any chakra left two fight"

"That is why I will be helping, I will act as a Kage coming to see the exams, and with the help of you and the Kazekage we can kill the Hokage. Inform your Genin that it will start when the tournament is over, because the sands Jinjuriki has a lust for people's blood and by the time the exam is over he will have killed a lot and will join the fight. But if they are in harm's way it is your job to save them, none of them are strong enough to defeat him. But keep an eye on that monk kid I think he hasn't showed us his full strength, did you see the tattoo on his arm"

"Yeh, I didn't think much of it at first, it can't be though"

"There is no doubt about it is a mark of power, he can use the black lighting techniques like Darui, although his mark isn't on the same level as Darui's, still it is powerful. Now that will be all now you can go now". Bee shushin'ed back to his team, he informed them about what the Raikage had just told them Omio had started thinking about how it could go wrong, while Yugito and Menma were surprised. They moved out going at full pace until nightfall, they made camp in a cave and at the moment they were all sitting by a fire with cooked fish in their hands. "So Yugito is this your first time being part of a conflict between villages" Menma asked.

"It is, though I am happy I don't have ties to the village or I wouldn't do it. Though I am wondering about the Genin from the other villages, ah hey can I ask you a question?" Yugito slowly said.

"You can ask me anything" Menma replied.

"Can we go outside for a second" Yugito asked blushing a bit. She led him outside the cave and they sat down together on log. "So what did you want to ask me" the blonde said.

"Well, I know we are Shinobi and that means we put our life on the line to complete the mission, but we are also friends right. So what I'm trying to ask is, if you were in a situation where we had an important mission and if we failed it would be major bad news for the cloud, then it comes to either me living and failing the mission or finishing the mission and I d-die, WH-who would you choose?" Yugito asked nervously.

"Well I know the mission is important, I may be new as a Shinobi but I know that much. Shinobi ideals are like hard stone, we must keep our ideals even if we are against them, like a stone keeps its shape when thrown against the ground. Shinobi who break the rules are definitely considered scum but I believe that a Shinobi who would even abandon one friend is far worse than that" Menma said looking at Yugito's face. When he finished his speech her face lit up, she felt so happy time as she knew it stopped and she felt this weird feeling in her heart she but she had no idea what it was. She wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head next to his and whispered "thank you". The blonde feeling happy for her returned her hug, they stayed together for a little longer then broke apart. "Before we go back, I want us to make a promise to each other that we will not abandon each other no matter what, ok" Yugito asked.

"You bet," the blonde replied.

"Pinky promise" the blond girl said.

"Pinky promise?" the boy asked confusingly. Yugito only laughed at him.

"To make a pinky promise I hold out my pinky and you wrap yours around it then we both promise each other" Yugito explained happily.

"Ok" the ocean eyed boy replied. Yugito stuck out her pinky and Menma wrapped his around hers and smiled. Then they both said "I Promise you, to never abandon you no matter what". They sat next to each other on a log outside the back wall of the cave, pinkies still wrapped together. Then a single drop of rain came from the sky "Should we head back we will probably get soaked if we stay out here?" Menma asked.

"Ok" she replied. He helped her up and they walked hand in hand back to the cave, she would off separated their hands but it felt so comforting, like when her mother would tuck her into bed and kiss her forehead before leaving the room. But she managed to separate their hand slowly and gently before going into the cave.

**The end, finally that was getting kinda long. Last time you guys said to make it longer so I have, they still haven't reached the leaf and they are invading it. Please comment I want to know how you guys think the story is going and I will make my chapters this long it took me 2-3 days to write so you should'nt have to wait too long.**

**Next Chapter: Arrival at the Hidden Leaf**


End file.
